grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny (character)
Granny is the titular antagonist in Granny and the only enemy in the entire game. She keeps the Player locked inside of her house, and the player must avoid Granny in order to solve the puzzles required to escape the house. The player has 5 days to escape the house with a chance to have a bonus day on Easy or Normal. If Granny catches them, she will knock them out, making them restart their search for items the next day. Although on Day 5, if the player gets caught, it results in the Game Over screen. (Unless the Painting is put together). The player must remain cautious as Granny can hear anything and everything in her house, and will go towards any noise. Some items make more noise than others. The player can get out of sight from Granny by hiding in closets and other areas that prevent her from seeing them. Granny will put a Bear Trap down to try and catch the player, making them focus more on where they are walking instead of looking for items. Behavior * When the game starts, Granny will always start on the bloodstain in the Basement. Granny will then move around the house looking in different areas where items are in case the player is searching there. Granny can go into most places in the house apart from areas that require crouching to get to or across the wooden board in the Attic. She will not wander into the backyard or lower half of the secret area on her own free will, however she can go there if a noise is made. When hit with the Tranquilizer Dart, Granny will be knocked out for 2 minutes, 1 minute, 30 seconds or 15 seconds depending on the difficulty. After that, she will either respawn on the bloodstain in the basement or somewhere else in the house - its 50/50 between the two options. * If Granny spots the player, she will focus on finding the quickest way towards the Player, regardless of where the most recent noise was made. If any noises are made during this chase, the Granny will investigate the most recent after the Player has hidden. She will always go towards the location where the most recent noise made. * If the player has the Teddy Bear in hand, Granny will follow the player like a magnet and her eyes will turn red. When it is dropped, Granny will return to normal behaviour. If the Teddy is placed in the crib, then Granny will respawn. Trivia * If the player “does too good” (takes off the majority of locks/wood on the main door within the first 2 days on easy mode), Granny will place the Padlock Code on the door. Prior to an update, however, the padlock would randomly appear without warning when the player has almost cleared all obstacles, with only a clunking sound to inform the player that it has spawned. * If Granny spots the player closing a Wardrobe, she will attack them. However, if they are seen under a bed, there is a 1 in 3 chance of getting knocked out. * Granny has an alternate jumpscare animation for players who are caught hiding under a bed. * Granny has trouble with doors. Sometimes it shuts before Granny can go inside, leading her to open it again. This triggers collision with the door and sends Granny flying backwards. ** This especially happens in the backyard. * Granny sometimes knocks things over and runs to the sound, thinking that it is the players. * Granny cannot get caught in her own bear trap. Gallery GrannyBedJumpscare.png|Granny attacking the player under the bed, version 1.3 RedEyeGranny.png|Granny with red eyes in 1.3 GrannyThrownDownstairs.png|Granny after throwing the player downstairs (1.3) GrannyJumpscare.png|Granny kills the player in version 1.3 Granny Closeup.jpg|Granny's face in a glitch 5720DDDB-6C71-498B-9297-0B458ADD482B.png|Granny hitting the player with a bat. images (38).jpg|Granny killing the player.Chopping The Player's Head Off With The Guillotine in the 1.3.2 Update|link=http://granny.wikia.com/wiki/Guillotine 748ED0F2-60A7-486E-B278-B97F97333B1B.jpeg|Granny in the title screen. Category:Characters